


What did I do wrong?

by TystVinkel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Evil Harry Potter, F/M, Good Petunia Dursley, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Rape!, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slight crackfick?Just a little bit?, Vernon Dursley bashing, mama nagini, partial hermione granger bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TystVinkel/pseuds/TystVinkel
Summary: "What did I do wrong aunty? ""Why did uncle touch me there? ""You said I was safe aunty! ""I-I'm sorry aunty p-please don't h-hate me!""Whats your name? Mines Harry Potter!"





	1. No don't touch me please!

Chapter 1: No don't touch me please! It was about 10 pm when I was woken up by my aunty’s soft knocking like normal, she was always so kind to me! But never in front of uncle in fear of getting hit… I don't want her to get hurt too so I understand! But…. I wonder where my parents are? Did…. they love me even? Aunty said mom and daddy were things called wizards? She said they could do magic like me even! And that I was a special boy! 

She was very kind and had saved some food from dinner that I had made that night and gave it to me smiling. She then sat down beside me on the cot and held me against her chest as she hummed to me as I ate. After a bit she kissed my forehead and said she had to leave like normal and I frowned, but understood because last time uncle had caught us he had beat me with a belt and had punched aunty…. I watched her leave with sad eyes before I finished up my dinner for that night.

Just then I heard uncle Vernon come down the stairs and my eyes went wide when he opened the cupboard door.“Now you listen hear boy, since your such a freak” he spat at me before giving me a grin that made my gut sink “ I’m gonna make good use of you, now you better not scream and wake up my boy Dudley”

My eyes went wide and I tried to back away the best I could in the small space when his hand went out for me and grabbed me roughly and he started to tear off my clothes. I tried to fight back the best I could but with him being so much bigger it was useless. As he...started to touch me inappropriately I started to cry which made him growl and slap me. That had shocked me so much I had stopped crying.  
Then...Then he started to undress and I fought harder than before and whimpered before….before his monsteress penetrated me and… I was pushed down into the bed by my neck by him barely able to breath. As he started to plow into me using blood as slick to make it easier and… the whole time he had that grin on his face.

After he ended up getting his fill he let go of me, after peeing in me and i curled up crying in pain and sadness. He had only scoffed at me sneered and grinned vicously before he left going upstairs to do who knows what,leaving me in my tears, and blood. At that point I knew that I hated my uncle and would never forgive him for what he had done to me then.

I would not wish that apon anyone unless I truely hated them, but no matter what I knew, my revenge against my uncle would not be swift and sweet.


	2. "hello miss snake!"

# Chapter 2: "hello miss snake!"

 

It has been about 2 years since the first time Vernon touched me...like that, now I’m 7. Over the years I had learned to stay out of the house and stay quiet and….Dudley-kins seems to have taken up his father's habit of beating me when he could, though it wasnt to bad thankfully! And now I help aunty with her garden! I really love it, that and cooking and oh! Yeah reading! Hehe their my favorite ways to pass the time!

 If I’m not in the garden you could normally find me in the public library with Miss. Kelson the librarian! She’s kind to me like aunty petunia is! Miss. Kelson normally has milk and a snack for me and stops dudley from bullying me when he chases me inside! She and aunty are my heros! Whenever I’m not reading with her I’m helping her put back the books I can reach! She says when I get older I will have to be really smart with all the reading I do!

 Currently though I’m in the garden out back of our house when I see movement near the fence and look over, it’s rare to see animals as Dudley has scared all of them off. When I look closer, it seems to be… a giant snake? The snake is cursing about stupid fat humans and that she needed a safe place to heal till she could return to her master? At least I think it’s a her? The snake has a high voice like aunty and Miss. Kelson compared to Dudley and Vernon.

Though what do I know? I'm a child after all, im only 7 years old after all, but she sounded interesting to me, talking about her master and all. What was a master anyways? Maybe miss snake would be willing to tell me? But I was worried what duddley would do if he ended up finding miss snake, the last snake that he had gotten a hold of he ended up killing and throwing it at me!

 As I’m staring at her she must have noticed and stared back before she grumbled saying

_“Stupid human I should bite you, see what you do then!”_

My eyes went wide hearing that _“oh no miss snake please don’t!”_ my eyes teared up because doing that would only cause trouble for aunty… Her eyes seemed to go wide, if that’s even possible for a snake? And she hissed at me

_“A speaker? Tell me hatchling what is your name?”_  her tongue flicked out smelling the air before her eyes narrowed into slits _“and who has hurt you too, you smell of blood and pain”_

 Hearing that…. That someone cared other than aunty, well it surprised me so my mouth was open with shock before I had hesitantly replied with a smile _“My name is Harry miss snake, what is yours?”_ her eyes narrowed more it seemed when she noticed me avoiding the last question.

 


	3. Chapter 3: Shush miss snake! We need to be quiet!

# Chapter 3: Shush miss snake! We need to be quiet!

 

Me and Miss…..Nagini I think is how you pronounce it? She said that she had just joined her new master this year so she was still a bit weary around him, since he had killed her last master. I had asked if she knew killing was bad, and she had said her other master was bad already so in a way no, she was resting in my lap as I took a break from gardening to talk with her. She told me all about the place she use to stay at and how her new master-...

  _“Voldeymortey? Is that how you say that Nagini?”_ she stared at me a bit before she burst out laughing her snakey laugh and I blushed a bit from embarrassment, but she just shook her head smiling

_“No hatchly, it’s Voldemort “_

_“Ooooh I was wondering why someone as powerful as he sounds would go for such a silly name!”_ she nodded to me before frowning when she had noticed it was dark and looked to me

_“Shoulding you head inside hatchling? So you don’t get cold?”_

 I avoided her eyes and nodded biting my lip, her eyes narrowed when she realised why I didn’t want to go in and  sighed softly.

_“I’ll be here tomorrow okay hatchling? So if anything happens tell me and i’ll come and bite the fat man for you”_ I may or may not have told her a bit about Vernon and aunty. She wanted to Immediately go and bite vernon for doing that to a...magical child? But I had to stop her because I knew aunty would be sad if he was gone… even if he treats us bad...he is family, and family sticks together right?

 She nudged me to go to the house so I had to set her down sadly and I hesitantly go to the house and look over my shoulder to see her making a burrow in the garden to stay as promised. I smiled knowing she wasn’t lying and went inside to help aunty make dinner like normal, vernon seemed to be busy watching the football game to notice me come in thankfully.

 Aunty smiled to me and sent me to the potatoes that I got my stool to the sink and started to wash them so they were clean, before I was handed the peeler by aunty. She was humming a soft toon that I recognised and smiled humming along as I started to peel the potatoes for our dinner, which was potato soup with bread rolls since dudley had demanded it.

As we were humming along with dinner Vernon came home and opened the door grouching about his work and how 'people need to stop being so pompus and start doing their jobs!' Hearing that I couldn't help but snort and that caused vernon to turn to me and say   
"something funny freak" hearing that word made me flinch and look away shaking my head "n-no sir..." he hurmphed and nodded going upstairs and then I growled peeling the potatoes angrily and even accidentally cut himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: when I was making this I had somehow managed to line up the time with voldemort getting nagini and harry’s age? So when I went to check and they were right I laughed because what were the chances with that?


	4. Chapter 4: Uncle is gone

#  Chapter 4: Uncle is gone

  
  


It’s been a year since I first met Nagini in the garden, I had told my aunt about her and introduced Nagini to my aunt. They seemed to get along and my aunt let her stay and even occasionally even gives some food to her. Though…. It wasn’t all good times at the house anymore…

 

Vernon and Petunia had started to fight a lot more… and… her son Dudley seemed to side with his father more than her. There was a lot of nights where I would comfort her as she cried from the fights and…. The occasional abuse from Vernon.

 

Nowadays Vernon came home late or were on  _ ‘business trips’  _ that he called them… I knew they weren't...I had watched him come home one day, dropped off by a blond haired female and he...he had kissed her before he came inside….when I ...I first found out I was unsure of whether or not to tell my aunt but… in the end I did.

 

She was devistated and had been snappy with Vernon for months before she had returned to normal and had started to talk to her lawyer… She said that she was going to make sure he would pay the price for what he had done to me and her. I.. I was scared because of well… what he had been doing to me since the age of five… he was so much bigger than us...

 

Today was the day though… I was in the kitchen doing the dishes when she had walked in with her lawyer and gave the paperwork to Vernon, for a divorce and that she would be getting 50% of EVERYTHING and even keeping the house. Vernons eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head and he turned that awful shade of purple he does when angry and started to shout at Petunia and the lawyer who was shocked at Vernons behavior.

 

He was screaming that she wouldn’t get a cent and that she had to get out of HIS house. The lawyer seemed to finally snap out of his stupor and said that if Vernon didn't calm down that the police would be called. Vernon only seemed to get angrier at the mention of the police and went to go hit the lawyer when petunia blocked his hand, taking the hit for him. 

 

The lawyer pulled out his phone and had quickly called the police giving the address Vernon pushed Petunia out of the way and seemed to tackle the other male to the ground, pinning him under Vernon’s weight and started to wallop on the male. I finally snapped out of it and grabbed the frying pan I had just finished cleaning and ran over before I had used it like I’d seen other boys my age use baseball bats against Vernons head, efficiently Knocking him out.

 

The only problem it seemed was that vernon had collapsed on top of the man. So me and my aunt had to try our hardest to pull the fat man off the other. The lawyer was thanking me alot saying I had done the right thing even if it wasn’t the smartest move. He said that if I hadn’t done that then he would have gotten seriously hurt.


	5. chapter 5: A trip to the alleway

Chapter 5: trip to the alleway

It had been ten years since then, so now i'm 10 finally, only 1 more year till I get that letter from that mean old dumbledoor? I can never quiet remember his name right, its such an odd one, I mean who has the name dumble in it? Anyways today my aunt said it was time that she took me to the alleyway that my mom was taken too to get my schooling supplies! I'm so excited for it, I finally get to start doing magic! Or at least I get to read up on it, after all I don't want to embarrass myself or my aunt.

It was 7 am and I was in the garden with miss nagini as she was visiting me today after hunting yesterday, she was resting in my lap as I leaned against the fence gently petting her as she slept on my lap. After a bit my aunt came out smiling and she told me that it was time for breakfast. I smiled nodding and asked if I could eat out here so I didn't wake up miss nagini. She laughed and nodded saying it was okay and went inside to get my plate and came back out giving it to me happily. 

"thank you aunty!"  


"of course sweetheart anytime"

After I finished eating I did have to gently wake up miss nagini and I smiled at her gently petting her head which she leaned into hissing and flicking her toung out as she yawned showing off her fangs.  


"good morning nagini"  


"morning hatchling, its time for you to go I take it?"  


"yeah it is, sorry I couldnt let you sleep longer,actually do you want to come with?!"  


at that comment she seemed pensive but gave a snakey grin and nodded and wrapped herself along my small torso untill her head rested on my shoulder and she flicked her toung out against my cheek causeing me to giggle as it tickled. Once she was settled I went inside and went to my aunt and asked if miss nagini could come with and she nodded agreeing saying that if I went off by myself then she knew that I would be safe because i'd have nagini with me! At that I did a happy little jig causeing my aunt and nagini to laugh before my aunt told me to help her pack lunch for today while we shopped.


	6. chapter 6: Books! Books galore!

I was humming softly in the car with his aunt and nagini, I couldn't wait to get to know more about my new culture as a wizard! I wonder if their anything like the stories that I've read in the library? In the last year I've been spending a lot of time reading, therefor the library too. I met the librarian miss Chelsy, she was weary of someone so young alone in the library at first but then once she learned how smart and dedicated I am to learning she and I became good friends!

Soon enough we stopped at a pub called.... The Leaky Cauldron? Thats an odd name but if its made by wizards that name isnt very con-.. conspi.... it isn't a very good hiding name! I huffed because I couldn't think of that word that I was trying to say earlier. As aunty parked I unbuckled and got out with her and nagini and headed in and to the bar tender while we got some looks, mostly me because of nagini I think because of how big she was.

Aunty talked to the bar tender and asked if he could open up the alleyway for them and he stared at me for a bit before nodding hesitantly and asked if I was a muggle born, my aunt said no but didn't say anything else when the man asked other questions. She was protecting me and I really appreciated it as I would soon find out just how famous I really was. 

I was amazed once the wall opened up and showed a street full of people and businesses. I gave a grin to my aunt and she smiled back down at me and took my hand and walked into the street and headed twords the bookstore. As we got closer I could read the name Flourish and Blotts. I ran inside and immediately went to the history section and was ammazed by all the books and my aunt laughed watching 

"you can get a total of 20 books max love" 

My eyes widened hearing that and she smiled saying happy birthday to me, I had totally forgotten! its my birthday! I grinned and picked out three history books before I went to the etiquette section and got five of those as I didn't want to make a fool of myself then I grab the first years curriculum after I had asked the bookstore clerk which was around 10 books and went around grabbing ones that caught my eyes for the last 6 books and struggled to the counter and set down the books. 

The clerk laughed smiling at me 

" a little ravenclaw you will be I bet!"

I blushed but smiled and shrugged my aunt laughed and nodded as she paid for the books and then sighed and helped grab some of the books and walked out with me carrying the other half of the books 

"how would you like some icecreem harry?"

"ah i'd really like that aunty!" 

SHe smiled and nodded going to the icecreem store across the street.


	7. chapter 7: author note! very important!

hey guys! I just wanted to know what types of ron, hermionie, and draco you want! comment to let me know and ill add your vote!

bad draco-  
good draco- 10

good draco for the win!

bad hermionie- 5  
good hermionie- 9

bad ron- 10  
good ron- 2

bad ron for the win


End file.
